Different Hearts
by Zabuza23
Summary: After the events in Kingdom Hearts 2, the world is at piece. But that doesnt mean Sora is! Sora and Riku have to team up again, but this time not a battle for the worlds, but a battle for life.
1. The Heart's New Menece

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic! I really appreciate any and all reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Now on with Chapter One of Different Hearts!**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Heart's New Menace**

They had finally done it; they had defeated the last of Organization XIII. Sora and his best friend Riku watched as the last bit of Xemnas faded away. "We finally did it Sora, its over." said Riku. "Yeah, but now how do we get outta here?" added Sora. "Look! Light at the end of the hall!" They walked to the now perfect looking ball of light that would take them back to the island, but when they got to it, another portal opened. Out of it came Namine. "Sora! Riku! I finally found you! You're friends wanted to wait for you, so they waited back at the Alter, where we first fought Xemnas! "Alright! Come on Riku, lets go!" yelled an exited Sora. He ran to Naime's portal and waited. Riku looked up for a bit, and let out a smile. "Home." He said, and ran after Sora. They both entered with Namine and were greeted by all their friends.

"Sora! Riku! I'm so glad your safe." Yelled a worried Kairi. "You don't need to worry anymore Kairi, its all over, Kingdom Hearts is at piece, we can go home." Said Riku. "Yeah." Replied Sora. "So." Said King Mickey. "How was the battle? Hard from the looks of it." "Yeah." Said Sora. "Xemnas was really tough, he fired lasers at us at the end. If me and Riku weren't a team, we would have never beat him." Finished Sora. "Well you are the Warriors of Light, you'll always be together." Said Kairi. "We won't forget about you either Kairi!" said Sora with a cheerful smile. "Such a touching seen." Came an ominous voice. Everyone turned to look and saw a man in a dark navy blue cloak, much like the one Organization XIII's members wore. "Another member of the Organization?" yelled Sora. "Please foolish boy, don't confuse me with them. I am simply destinies enemy." "What do you mean by that?" asked Riku. His question wasn't answered, as there was a sharp intake of breath from behind them. They turned to see King Mickey, as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong your Majesty?" asked Donald. "I…Know that man." He said. "Your still the King? How did such a worthless creature become King?" asked the mysterious man. "Shut up!" yelled Sora. "No Sora, don't antagonize him." Said Mickey. "Who is that your Majesty?" asked Riku. "TSUNA! What do you want with us!" yelled Mickey to the man. "I see after all these years, I still hold a place of fear in that golden heart of yours." "Answer my question Tsuna." Said Mickey shakily. "I have no business with you, I just wanted to thank you, you did my job for me." The man known now as Tsuna responded. "Who is he King Mickey?" asked Riku again. "His name is Tsuna, he is what's called a fighter for hire." Mickey began. "You mean people pay him to kill people?" asked Sora. "Not just that, any job at all, he will take, but only under special conditions. He has to be paid a HUGE sum of money, and it has to interest him, or he won't take the job." Finished Mickey.

"So Tsuna, what job did you take this time?" asked Mickey. "Well a very interesting client gave me an interesting task. He didn't have much money at all, but it interested me that much, so I took it." He said. "My client wanted me to hunt and kill every member of Organization XIII, but you did that quite well for me." "Your Majesty, how do you know this man?" asked Riku. "Another time, Riku." He got as an answer. A very annoyed Riku dismissed this for the time being. "So you got what you wanted, leave us alone!" yelled Kairi. "On the contrary my dear, there is still one piece of the puzzle left." He answered. "No there isn't! All of Organization XIII is dead!" screamed a furious Sora. "No Sora, there is one last member left alive, goes by the name Roxas." The realization hit everyone like an oncoming train. "But that means…" started Riku. "Yes, that means Sora needs to either get him back, or I have to kill him." Said Tsuna. There were a mixed bunch of shouts for Sora's defense. "I have no problem with killing all of you if need be, but I'd rather do this with as little casualties as possible, so…" Tsuna raised his hand and a blue portal started to consume Sora. Riku jumped and grabbed onto him and they both were teleported together. "They shall go together then." Said Tsuna. And he left the other's alone to begin the new battle, one that for once was a battle for life, not the worlds. And not even for the brilliant Kingdom Hearts that was shinning down on them.

* * *

Alright! I hope the first chapter wasn't THAT bad! Please review! IT REALLY HELPS! 


	2. The Eternal Struggle

**I'm trying to put as much work into this Kingdom Hearts Fic as possible. It will hopefully branch off into a major plot line for those who keep reading, and reviews help! So without further delay, ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Eternal Struggle

Riku and Sora were thrown back, they hit the ground hard. Sora sat up and looked around to survey their environment; he saw that Riku was doing the same. They were in emptiness, blank white emptiness, even more empty then when they fought Xemnas in the Cavern of Remembrance. Another blue portal opened and Tsuna stepped out. "Why do you have so much power?" yelled Riku. "Now, don't jump to conclusions, for all you know you guys may be more powerful than me, but that's something we will see no?" Both Riku and Sora drew their respective Keyblades. "Tsuna, we've faced alotta people from the dark realm, but we can overcome you to, just like we overcame them." Said Sora. "Such a narrow minded boy, I am not a dark fighter, in fact I can use the light if I wish. I can use all three, Light, Dark, and Nothingness."

Tsuna then reached up and withdrew his coat. He had on a black sleeveless shirt, and dark blue leather pants, his eyes were as blue as the sky, in total contrast to his long hair, which was as black as night. His voice sounded even deeper now that he didn't have the cloak on, it reminded Sora of Xehanort's Heartless. "There have been many battles in this world, long before your time. In many cases like the one's you know, the Light destroys the Dark, but in just as many events the Dark is too strong and overtakes the light. But then, when the Light and Dark are evenly matched, they destroy each other, leaving Nothingness to win in their wake." Tsuna explained. "Its an eternal struggle that will exist long after we all die, I just speed the process up sometimes." "So your just going to speed up our lives for a little money?" asked Riku. "Hmhmhmhm, no for the fun of it, now lets begin shall we? I'll use the one that you just fought, the Nothingness." "Your not even gonna fight us with a weapon?" asked Sora. "Like I said, with Nothingness."

Riku had had enough, he charged Tsuna viciously, he left the ground and went for a quick thrust but caught a knee to the stomach. "Now how can you defend yourself if you leap into the air like that?" "SHUT UP" yelled Riku who swung more. This time Tsuna physically caught the blade. He then gave Riku a swift roundhouse kick, which sent him spiraling next to a stunned Sora. "Riku!" Sora yelled with concern. He turned and got a flurry of three punches in the face. Tsuna then picked him up by the shirt and threw him into the downed Riku. They both struggled to their feet. Tsuna then raised his hand and fired a swift beam of black and white, very much like the one Xemnas used. Sora and Riku skillfully dodged it, just like in the fight with Xemnas. But Sora looked up and had Tsuna's hand in his face. "Can you spare a heart?" he questioned, and trapped Sora in a familiar electric bubble. Riku knew what he had to do, he had to save Sora, at any cost.

Riku leapt again to save Sora but received a boot to the face. _"How am I going to get him out?"_ he thought. _"I know!"_ He threw his Keyblade at Tsuna who kicked it away, Riku charged after it and tacked Tsuna to the ground, thus freeing Sora. He gave Tsuna a punch to the face, but got a harder one delivered to his face. He flew back as he heard Sora yell his name. He turned to see Sora throw him his Keyblade back. He caught it and landed on his feet at Sora's side. This time they attacked together, Sora went for Tsuna's legs while Riku went for his front. It was a well planned attack but Tsuna jumped gracefully over Sora, kicked Riku and landed on Sora's Keyblade. Sora struggled to pull it away put received a strong foot in his face. "Sora, I think it's time for our Eternal Session, no?" Riku said with a smile. Sora smiled back "Yeah." Tsuna looked at them with a questioning eye, as Sora and Riku charged with their combined move, Eternal Session. They both attacked with great speed for the first part, but Tsuna blocked their attacked. While doing so, he left an opening and got stabbed a number of times from their part two, a relentless Keyblade attack. Riku then extended his and Sora's blades for their third part. The only thing they could hear was the sound of blade cutting skin. Tsuna was bounced in the air and Sora went to one side of him with Riku on the other. They finished with a giant ray of destructive light, which they called All's End. They grabbed their Keyblades and watched as Tsuna's body fell to the floor. They panted and slowly walked to the body.

They walked with tired smiles on their faces, they had beaten one of the greatest mankind had to offer. When they got there, Riku noticed something funny. After all the damage the body took, Tsuna's corpse showed no sign of injury at all, just a bit of red on his chest. Like irritation of some sort. Then Riku saw stars as he took a major foot to his jaw, he felt his jaw separate from his mouth, now hanging simply by the skin. Sora stood in stunned shock as Tsuna gave him a blow to the gut and a series of 15 punches faster then the eye could catch to the gut. He finished with a solid kick, rendering Sora unconscious, Riku was all there was left. He leapt in defiance but was also knocked out by a fist to the back of his head.

Tsuna picked up their forms and opened another blue portal. "Killing the two of you now isn't much fun at all, especially with so much latent power you haven't tapped yet. My employer will have to wait, not that he would mind." He slowly walked into the blue portal back to where the King and the gang were waiting. They stood in horror as Tsuna dumped their lifeless forms at the King's feet. "I'll give you three days, train well, because when I return, one group won't be left with a heartbeat. Go to any location you will to train, whatever makes them happy, I will meet you there in three days nonetheless." Tsuna went to leave but was stopped by the King. The King put his head in the air and looked at the beautiful moon that is Kingdom Hearts. "Tsuna, what are your plan's? I know it involves Kingdom Hearts, everyone is after that in some way." "That star holds nothing to me in fact-." He put his hand in the air and fired a lighting bolt. It hit Kingdom Hearts and utterly destroyed it, the collected hearts incinerated beneath the blast. "As you can see, hearts, strong or not, cannot defeat me." He finished.


	3. The Past

**Chapter Three- The Past**

A few hours latter Sora woke up, Riku was still out of it, it was going to take some serious time for his jaw to heal properly. When he awoke Sora sat up and looked at his knees, he had never been beaten before, let alone destroyed, Tsuna beat him AND Riku with no effort how were they going to get THAT much stronger. Donald had been constantly casting Cure on Riku to get his jaw back, so Sora resumed so Donald could get his strength back. The King was silent the whole time, looking into the sky as if waiting for something. They found out when Riku awoke when he calmly told them to sit.

"I guess it's time to tell you about your enemy, we need to save Sora but before we get ready you need to know about Tsuna's awful past." Mickey said.

"When Tsuna was younger, he wasn't a happy child like the two of you were. He grew up on an island very close to your Destiny Island called Fate Island. He had friends and lived a normal life, but when they were your age they decided to fight with wooden swords, just like you guys did. Tsuna had no parents, he was a natural wanderer so that's when Tsuna noticed he had a natural talent with a sword. He always beat his friends, every time. Until one day things got out of hand, he simply got bored of his friends and during a duel he decapitated the poor boy with the wooden sword." Mickey explained. He got mouth open gapes around the room, even Goofy was looking serious.

"He was walking home that day at night when he was attacked by the boy's father. He came with a kitchen knife to kill Tsuna, but Tsuna fought back with his hands and punched a whole in the man very quickly." Continued the King, emotionless.

"This was the last for the mayor, he threw Tsuna out and so Tsuna wandered the world building his skill learning all the secrets the world has. He was quickly temped by Darkness but fought it with light, but didn't want the light in itself. He also discovered Nothingness even before the Organization was a thought, he used Nothingness first." Said Mickey.

"That's why he scolded us when we said he copied the Organization Riku!" yelled Sora.

Riku only nodded because with his jaw, he couldn't talk. Mickey then continued with his story.

"He soon got bored with the world in general and started a fighter for hire business. He quickly got much wealth and the current King had to stop him. The King was a brilliant man named Rane, he had bushy un-kept blonde hair and a suit similar to Sora's only blue. He also had Sora's Kingdom Keyblade, Sora inherited it when Rane lost his Kingship. Sora looked at the Keyblade in his hands.

"This belonged to a king?" he asked.

"Yes Sora, one of the greatest there was, I was his best friend and second in line, Ansem the Wise and his apprentice Xehanort were our good friends too and Yen Sid was in full support of us." Continued Mickey

"He attacked Tsuna with his whole army, but Tsuna killed them without leaving his chair, we still don't even have an army back today. So the King made peace with him and we went about our lives, the weird thing was Tsuna was very understanding, he even apologized for killing the men, he let us go for nothing when he could have had us cornered. But one day he got a mission for double the money he had, it was simply to obtain a Keyblade for his client, so for this Tsuna waged war with Rane. I fought him right inside the Disney Castle." said Mickey. "Tsuna came at us slowly at first, as if testing us, it was me and Rane, we fended him off but couldn't squeeze in a counterattack. We went like that for a long time before Ansem the Wise showed up. He created a new battle robot in which he used to fight, it was humanoid looking, he was in it, he used fists and as a last resort missiles."

"Man! Ansem was really that smart to create a machine like that!" asked Sora.

"Yeah Sora, I was only with him for a while when he was DiZ but he used such genius my head spun" said Riku who's jaw was healed enough to talk now."

"Anyway, it was a tough fight and he finally used the power of light to fight us, with this he was fending us off pretty easily he kicked us all across the castle. Suddenly though he was weakened by Master Yen Sid's magic. Yen Sid came to fight with us by using magic from the sidelines. We then got the edge against Tsuna and we thought we had him beaten but he revealed that he now had to use the power of darkness. That's when Rane did the unthinkable, with the help of Yen Sid's offensive magic, he charged with so much power he blew himself up from the inside. He sacrificed himself to kill Tsuna, only Tsuna lived, with a shell of light around him. Now the King was dead, only his Keyblade on the floor. Yen Sid had to retreat because he was out of magic. It was only me and Ansem. But Tsuna kicked me in the head really hard, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Ansem stood no chance alone and was also quickly defeated. Tsuna then picked up the Keyblade and it vanished in his hands. He then simply stated "So it can't be done" and left." "Ansem told me before the battle that Xehanort was sick and had to stay at home, but when he went home he found Xehanort in two unconscious bodies a note at their sides. The note was from Tsuna, he said Xehanort hired him to get the Keyblade because he was jealous of The King, me and Ansem. When he came back and said it couldn't be done, Xehanort yelled at him. So as punishment Tsuna turned him into both a Heartless and a Nobody. It seems Xehanort was watching the battle and so his Nobody ended up seeing how to use the power of Nothingness, hence the start of Organization XIII" finished Mickey.

"So he is the cause of all the battles we had to fight!" yelled Sora with realization.

He got a nod as a response from the King. Riku arose from his sitting position, and angry look on his face.

"This guy thinks he can get away with this, just for the fun of it all? Not while I have a heartbeat." yelled Riku.

"That's exactly how he wants you to think Riku, 100 percent by your heart. We need to train now how to be interdependent from your heart, as in it needs you as well as you need it, that's the only way we'll win." said Mickey.

"Alright then, thanks your Majesty, now Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, lets train." said Riku.

"Right!" yelled Sora who jumped to his feet eagerly.

Meanwhile on the sideline two figures talked to each other without notice.

"Kid's got no chance at this rate." said the first voice.

"We'll you never know how there training will go, we might need to jump in yet." said the second voice.

"Please we all know he'll never lose." said the first voice.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said the second voice.

* * *

Alright another chapter down! I hope you all are enjoying this story, and PLEASE REVIEW. I hope it leaves you wanting for more. I will quickly work on the next one. Thanks! 


	4. Training Day

**Chapter Four- Training Day**

Its been two days since then, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy pushed themselves to the absolute limit. They had gone back to Destiny Island, Sora and Riku both wanted to make sure that if they died, it would be on their home soil, not the cold floor of a Castle or Darkness. The King was more then happy to come, with all the time they spent together, the island was like his home. They had agreed that Kairi could stay to watch them train but tomorrow she was to stay at home to make sure nothing happened. She wasn't easy to convince.

"Sora! You know I'm part of this team just as much as you are, and now what? You want me to leave just like that, stay at home and twiddle my thumbs while your out there dying? No way." She said holding back tears.

"You know that's not it Kairi! We just don't want anything to happen to you, we don't know what this Tsuna guy's game is, the bastard may try and hurt you" he answered.

This concerned Kairi, it always meant something very serious when Sora cursed like this, but even so, she still didn't want to go.

"Kairi, Sora is right, I'm sorry to say this but we HAVE gotten stronger but we will barely be able to fight ourselves, if we have to protect you, it might lead to our deaths AND yours. Please we're telling you this because we care about you Kai." said Riku with easily seen emotion in his voice.

They all had emotion but with no more quarrel Kairi agreed that tomorrow she would leave, but she said she wanted to see Tsuna before she left, they argued at first but she was dead serious, and so they had to bend to her wish. The twilight was settling in and everybody was getting tired, but they pushed on this was there last day, they needed to push as hard as they could. A while later Riku was sitting down looking at the calm ocean water, Sora beside him. Riku turned slowly and looked at Sora.

"Sora, I think we should have one last fight, and give it everything we have, then we can rest for the rest of the day." said Riku. Sora smiled his usually grin, and said

"Sure Riku, I'm up for one last fight with my best friend."

They both sprang up and drew they Keyblades at the same time, a smile on their faces the whole time. Kairi watched the boys with great interest, they had grown so much, before they'd be doing the same thing as kids. Only Sora would fight to prove himself, and Riku out of jealousy, now it was a battle with total friendship.

Little did they know two figures were also watching with great intent.

"See? He did get better today, and this last spar should help him all that much more" said the first voice.

"I'm starting to get worried if he's surpassing us, I mean will we be able to help if we need to?" asked the second voice.

"Now, that's not sounding like you at all, are you that worried about him?" asked one.

"It's called a joke." said two dryly.

"You and that dry humor, not that mine's any better, now we should get back to business too, he's expecting us back soon." said one.

"Yeah, let's go, even though if we take a little longer he'll have to suffer and wait for once." said two.

And with that the two figures left.

Sora and Riku were at the end of their duel, both panting hard. Riku threw a straight slash at Sora who blocked it from bellow and hit Riku on in chest. Riku fell to one knee but hit Sora in the head with his Keyblade, Sora landed skillfully on his feet and launched a fireball at his friend. Riku dove out of the way into Sora who hit him with a spinning slash. Riku skidded across the sand and caught the reckless Sora with a kick while he was coming in. They then both charged each other at full speed and slashed each other, chest level one more time. With this their Keyblades disappeared and they collapsed to the ground, neither the victor.

"Well _pant pant_ I think _pant_ that's the best we're gonna do, right Riku?" asked Sora.

"Yeah _pant_ now if you excuse me, I need a serious nap." Said Riku, and with that the team drifted into sleep before that fateful day.

Tsuna arrived early, he wanted to take a look at his old home before he began battle. So there he was, floating using Darkness over the island. He smiled as he watched the happy villagers so by.

"I should have destroyed this abysmal place years ago, but a home is a home I guess." He said to no one in particular.

"Now time to finish those boys off."

And with that, Tsuna moved to Destiny Island, to find the whole crew waiting for him, Sora, Riku, and Mickey in the front line. Donald and Goofy slightly behind them, but most surprisingly of all, Kairi was in front of them.

"I really don't want to fight with a civilian in my way little girl, so if you could please move." asked Tsuna.

Kairi walked up at a brisk pace to Tsuna and stared right into his eyes.

"Are you the one who is going to tear me away from my Sora and Riku?" she asked.

Tsuna looked at her eyes for a bit and then smirked. Then Kairi spat in his eyes and ran away to her house, Tsuna didn't even lift a finger to stop her.

"You have good friend Sora and Riku, she might have died for that, but she did it anyway, brave girl." He said.

"The time for talk is over Tsuna, you made us prepare so hard and now you want to bullshit with us? I don't think so." said Riku.

"Well Well Riku, for all the times when you were a boy and did nothing but talk, I figured this would help ease you into battle mode." He said.

Riku cringed at this, the truth hurts much more then fiction, and this man certainly knew a lot, he even knew Riku was a jealous bragger when he was a kid.

"Stop making fun of Riku, sure he did things in the past, but in the end, he's a better person then even me, so lets just fight." said Sora.

"Don't I have time to cook first?" asked Tsuna.

Sora looked with a puzzled expression but Tsuna shot a high power lighting bolt at him, Sora prepared to block with his Keyblade, he braced for impact. But the impact never came, there was only the sound of an electric current and the sick smell of something burning. He turned around to see the smoking corpses of Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Yup I had to do it, I had to kill them off this story. I hope this doesn't change anybodies oppinion and you guys still keep reading. The next chapter is gonna be a long one so it might take me a while to write. Hope you enjoyed this one and please LEAVE A REVIEW! 


	5. Rematch

**Hey guys! Sorry this Chapter took so long but its a decent length and with school and all, its taken me a bit of time to write, thanks for being patient! And without further adeu here is Chapter Five!

* * *

**

Chapter Five- Rematch 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Sora.

He had tears in his eyes, he looked at the man called Tsuna and he had a rage in him that he'd never felt before. He turned to see Riku who too had a look of rage, and shock. Tsuna on the other hand had no emotions on his face. That was when Sora noticed the King was gone. He turned to see Mickey doing a flipping slash that was blocked by Tsuna. Mickey bounced all over the place slashing like a man possessed. He was no longer the same King he was, like the others, the deaths of Donald and Goofy triggered rage. This rage though was sadly still not enough to quench Tsuna's power.

"You simple King, your rage alone won't do anything, like last time." said Tsuna as he skillfully dodged another slash.

Riku had now heard enough as he ran into battle Keyblade flashing. He connected with Tsuna and knocked him in the air. Mickey landed on Tsuna's chest and stabbed his Keyblade into Tsuna multiple times, and jumped of before his body hit the ground.

"That was good, you actually almost wounded me." said Tsuna.

Sora then kicked him across the floor.

"Shut up, just fight and don't talk, I'll avenge them as soon as possible, and you talking doesn't help." said Sora.

Sora took a blast of nothingness full in the chest and was thrown back. Tsuna then advanced on Riku and gave him two hard crosses to the face. Mickey leapt to help but was kicked away easily. While Tsuna was occupied with Mickey, Riku performed a spinning slash and connected with Tsuna's throat. Tsuna spun from this and took another shot from Mickey. Sora then jumped in and tackled him, allowing Riku and Mickey to get a few more hits. Tsuna then punched Sora off and kicked his other two attackers. Tsuna spat, and got up.

"You bugs have gotten better, this is highly entertaining." He said.

"I'm glad your amused." answered Riku.

"Riku, I think its time to show him our new trick." said Sora.

"Yeah, lets go for it."

They raised there Keyblades and fired a high powered laser of light at Tsuna. Tsuna though had quick reflexes and fired an electric blast to counter it.

Mickey then hit Tsuna in the back of the head and sent him sliding into the pointing blades of Sora and Riku. They unloaded with a huge combination of slashes with Riku finishing with an uppercut slash. Tsuna hit the ground and quickly got up.

"If that's the way you want to play this fine, I haven't used this next power for a long time but so be it, it's time." said Tsuna. "Nothingness is over."

"So you're finally gonna get serious eh Tsuna?" said a mysterious voice.

A man jumped down, a scar on his face, and a blade that looked like a gun in his hand.

"LEON!" yelled Sora.

Another man in black landed beside Sora. This man wielded a huge sword, that was tapped up.

"Cloud too!" yelled Sora.

"Yeah, we were watching this whole thing, Namine told us the whole thing and brought us, we watched you train and everything." said Cloud.

"So you were spying on us?" asked Riku.

"You can say that." said Leon. "And one more of us should be coming soon, he's a bit busy at the moment."

"But we are gonna finish this guy before he gets here" finished Cloud.

There was a huge flash of light, Tsuna had had enough.

"Your jabbering hurts, even if there are ten of you, it'll make no difference, your still weak little urchins, clinging to poor…pathetic….hope." said Tsuna in a mocking voice. "This is now the power of Light."

Tsuna then pulled out a regular sword, which was oddly white, instead of looking like steel.

"Tsuna, the number advantage is too much even for you, give up your sick desire now, while you can." asked the King.

"The same King as always, spouting nonsense at the times that look the best, but let me warn you. Numbers this large means nothing to me, your better off going one or two at a time." warned Tsuna.

The whole gang charged Tsuna and jumped at him at the same time, but then clones of Tsuna stuck out of his body and slashed them all. They went flying backwards and the clones sunk back into his skin.

"Does anybody know what the fuck that was??" yelled Riku.

"There called Light Clones, they don't extend far from my body and there a bit blind so using them on one target is a waste. But against all of you, its easy." explained Tsuna.

He gave a smirk of satisfaction as he drew his sword.

"Now who comes first?"

Cloud was already upon him and slammed Tsuna in the chest with his shoulder. Tsuna recoiled from the attack and Cloud swung his sword, and cut Tsuna in half!

When Tsuna's body hit the floor though there was a bright flash of light and an explosion, Cloud was thrown to the ground unconscious.

"These clones can also be swapped by me at any time, as long as I'm standing too, and killing them brings a bang." said Tsuna.

He was now behind the group.

"So? Next?" he asked with true question in his voice.

Leon threw a fire ball at Tsuna who cut it in half. Flames came all around and Leon jumped in the air for a downward thrust on Tsuna. But he landed next to Tsuna, not slashing him. He then fired a fire ball away from him, which hit another Tsuna.

"I saw that this one was a clone easily, you were standing still, its obvious." he said.

Then the Tsuna he hit with the fireball exploded and the real Tsuna slashed him from behind.

"In fact this WAS the real me, your just easy to read Squall Leonheart."

"Hey, you fuck!" yelled Riku. "I thought you said those clones couldn't go far from your real body!!!"

"Did I? Opps I forgot that they could, my apologies." He mocked.

"You son of a BITCH." yelled Riku in anger as he charged.

He went for a strike to impale Tsuna but Tsuna pushed the blade aside and punched Riku so hard teeth came out of his mouth. He then grabbed Riku by the neck and squeezed.

"Why is it always YOU I like hurting??" Tsuna asked.

He squeezed harder, Sora ran to try and help.

"NOT SO FAST SORA!!" he yelled. "One more step and I squeeze his head off like a bottle cap! I want to ENJOY this one!"

"Bitch." Sora mumbled.

A bullet came flying out of no where hitting Tsuna in the hand. This caused Tsuna to let go of Riku.

A deep voice rang out, and a man wearing a red cloak wielding double pistols came down. Sora didn't know this man.

"Sorry I'm late kid. I had to finish building my new gun. Leon asked me to help here, but I see he isn't awake at the moment, so its my shot." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"Call me Vincent, Vincent Valentine." he shortly responded before rushing Tsuna.

He shot multiple bullets at Tsuna who deflected them all. Tsuna went to slash Vincent but the red cloaked gunner skillfully jumped over the blade, firing more. Tsuna deflected more. Tsuna then took a huge swing at the air, even though Vincent wasn't in slashing distance. Vincent suddenly got cut on the cheek.

"Light Waves. I can even cut air and the force still travel." said Tsuna smugly.

"I wouldn't recommend trying that again, in the time it takes you to do that, I will have shot you." said Vincent equally as smug.

Tsuna grimaced and charged Vincent, who ran in the opposite direction and shot. Tsuna deflected bullets, he couldn't catch Vincent.

"Run all you want, you'll run out of bullets eventually." said Tsuna .

"Not likely, that's the beauty of this new gun, the Moogles helped make it, infinite ammo." Vincent said.

Tsuna grinded his teeth, he stopped charging, so did Vincent, who also stopped shooting.

"THAT'S……..ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tsuna.

There was a large shake, and then silence. Vincent steadied for an attack, when he heard something. He turned around to be greeted by the largest Tsunami in history. He barely had enough time to be surprised before being swallowed by it and thrown away in the current. Sora saw to guns floating by, Vincent's hand attached.

"_He may be alive!"_ Sora thought with hope. He rushed to swim for the fallen hero but Tsuna stopped him.

"You go nowhere but the afterlife kid."

"That would be your afterlife today." said a voice.

Sora turned around to see the biggest shock of his life. Cloud also saw this and was beginning to wake. He mumbled something.

"Sephiroth."

Then the One Winged Angel landed on the island.

* * *

Yeah, thats what that means! Sephiroth will fight Tsuna in the next chapter! Please review and send me your predictions for this groundbreaking next chapter! THANKS AGAIN! 


	6. The World's Greatest Power

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter, the long awaited Sephiroth and Tsuna fight! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The World's Greatest Power 

Sephiroth was ready for a fight, his sword was already drawn and he had it poised for action. Tsuna slowly turned to face Sephiroth and glared at him, as if annoyed. While this was going on Sora swam out to sea to save Vincent, the man was still alive but breathing slowly much like Leon. He laid him down next to Riku, Mickey, Leon and Cloud who were also out of it. Cloud was beginning to shake the cobwebs out of his brain but it would take him a few minutes before fighting again, Sephiroth would have to fight Tsuna on his own, for the time being.

The sun was setting on Destiny Island, it would be night in about 2 hours, Sephiroth and Tsuna continued to look coldly at each other.

"Why are you here." asked Tsuna closer to a statement then a question.

"I'm here to bury you." said Sephiroth.

"I have no quarrel with you, so save yourself needless pain and suffering." responded Tsuna.

"I am killing you today for a variety of reasons, Cloud is mine to kill and I will show that I am the greatest in this world with strength." finished Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth….why…you were…never concerned with matters like this before….why now?" managed Cloud.

Sephiroth turned his head to see Cloud.

"Though many don't show it, it's the dream of every fighter to be the best, that's why we fight, I am no different, plus as a bonus, I get to snuff out a piece of light he carries." said

the One Winged Warrior.

"Come now, warrior of the dark, let us cross swords." said Tsuna, and with that the battle begun.

Tsuna rushed madly in at Sephiroth, he swung a horizontal slash that Sephiroth jumped over. The flying one then gave Tsuna three solid chops to the back, blood came out of Tsuna's back as he skidded across the ground, though he still remained on his feet. Tsuna rushed in again with a barrage of slashes, but Sephiroth with a simple sidestep countered that. He then delivered his own fierce barrage of attacks, sending Tsuna to the sand below. Sephiroth then launched a ball of darkness to shoot Tsuna back farther into the ground. As Tsuna tried to get up Sephiroth was upon him and slashed him another series of times lifting him into the air. Sephiroth then flew to the air and cut Tsuna a series of times with blinding speed and accuracy. Tsuna hit the ground hard, he was totally outclassed by Sephiroth.

He slowly got to his feet and spat out blood, and turned to look at the silver haired warrior.

"You have left me with no other choice but to use the power that's been sleeping in me for years, this time I will use the power of the night." explained Tsuna.

Tsuna then took his sword and stuck it in his chest. Blood flowed over the sword, and as it did the sword turned a sickly acidic green color. Sephiroth watched this transformation with interest. Then Tsuna lost all color in his eyes and pulled the sword out of his chest. Miraculously his wound was healed and the sword grew. Tsuna now carried a Zanbato sword that was as long as Sephiroth's and also about fifteen times wider.

"Now, lets begin again." he said.

In an instant he was behind Sephiroth, who nearly ducked a beheading slash. Sephiroth turned to counter attack but Tsuna was now in front of him. Tsuna then bashed Sephiroth in the face with the back end of the sword and swung for another decapitation slash. Sephiroth blocked this though and slashed Tsuna in the air and tried to cut him while he was hovering in the air. But Tsuna dodged every chop with the grace of a swan and landed easily back on the sand. Sephiroth jumped back and raised his hand in the air. Flames erupted around him completely engulfing himself and Tsuna.

This went on for several minutes before the flames died down. Sephiroth was panting and looked across the battlefield to see Tsuna non-harmed with his hand in the air. Tsuna then shot the same move as Sephiroth back at him. The flames from Tsuna were double that of Sephiroth's, and Sephiroth was engulfed and badly burned. He hit the sand and rolled putting out the flames, he knew he was in trouble. Tsuna walked up to him and kicked him in the head. Sephiroth then got up and flew into the air for his signature death attack the Sin Harvest. The attack worked perfectly but for some reason didn't hurt Tsuna. Tsuna then floated into the air himself and made Sephiroth's own attack. Sephiroth was thrown back almost dead from being hit with his own attack.

"This is a unique sword, it can see an opponent's special move's and reflect it back. It also instantly takes the Magic used in the attack and heals me with it, so any magical attack helps me, instead of hurting me. Those last two used Magic." explained Tsuna.

Sora was all that's left, as he drew his Keyblade.

"Please boy, sleep." Was all Sora heard before he was rendered unconscious.

Tsuna then raised both hands into the air and spoke to the unconscious figures at his feet.

"This sword can also bend reality, so here's what I'll do. I'm generous enough to give you all a third try at me, I'm going to send you to different worlds, you'll remember limited amounts of what is actually in this world, and what you need to do to get back to this world is do the hardest thing you'll ever do. You will understand as you get there, confront your fears and triumph to see me again. If you make it back, only two hours will have passed even though it might have felt like days. I'll also keep the King here unconscious, he has enough wisdom as it is, so consider him my hostage, if you don't make it back, all of you, he's dead and I win."

With that three green portals opened up, Sora flew in one, Riku in another, and Leon, Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth went into the third.

"Amuse me and face your greatest terror." said Tsuna.

* * *

Hope you all liked it so far! The next three chapters will be about the world's our characters have to face, so stick around to see what kind of problems they encounter. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Riku

**Man school has killed my writing time, sorry for the wait everyone, but without further delay, here's Riku's world!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Riku 

He was spinning in a swirling vortex, he felt like his head was going to explode off his shoulders, the pain would never end. Then without warning it did end, Riku awoke from the pain with a huge headache, he also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was laughing at him.

"I must have hit my head hard man, I can't remember a thing." said Riku as he sat up and rubbed his head.

He thought to himself of what he could remember.

"_Lets see, we defeated Xemnas, and then I think we went home, something about a vortex taking us home, yeah that's it."_ thought Riku.

He was laying in his bed, in his normal clothes, he found it strange that he slept in his clothes but he quickly dismissed this thought. He got out of bed and walked to his window and watched the beautiful rays of light radiating from the island hit his face. He was overly tired, it felt to him like he just got his ass kicked in a battle, maybe he would just go back to bed. He was about to do that when the phone next to his bed rang.

He walked over to it and answered.

"Hello?"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU." he heard someone shout on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, wanna come to my house for breakfast, I'm making pancakes." asked the chocolate haired savior.

"Sure that sounds cool, be there in a few."

And with that Riku hung the phone up and walked out the door. It was really convenient that he, Sora, and Kairi lived so close, two houses away on either side. He got to Sora's door and rang the bell. He waited for a minute and got no answer, so he rang it again. Riku stood there wondering why Sora would invite him and not let him in. Riku knocked hard on the door, still no answer. Riku was fed up, so he did the last thing he could think of, he took a deep breath and screamed SOOOOORAAAAA. Within seconds he heard footsteps running for the door.

The door opened to reveal Sora, with very loud music playing, no wonder he couldn't hear Riku.

"RIKU! Sorry couldn't hear you, I was mesmerized by Jimmy Page's guitar solo."

Sora had the unmistakable sound of Ramble On by Led Zeppelin blasting through the whole house. Riku was really fond of Zeppelin, he bopped his head as he walked to the kitchen and took a seat. He looked to see Sora flipping pancakes.

"It's no problem Sora, I guess I deserve to wait for losing myself in the darkness." he said.

To this he got hit in the face with a pancake, not just any pancake, a chocolate chip filled one, it exploded all over his face leaving a chocolaty mess.

"Would you STOP already, everyone forgives you, now forgive yourself!" Sora said. "Forgive and EAT." He yelled as he threw a plate of pancakes on the table.

Riku picked up his fork and dug into a pancake, Sora did cook good.

"I can't Sora, I left everybody behind and…" he started to say, but he had to duck another pancake coming at his head.

"Sora STOP, we need to EAT those." Riku yelled.

They both laughed and ate like crazy, almost having a competition of who can eat the most pancakes. They were having a great time singing and making fools out of themselves. Then the next song came on, and they had another competition.

"Let me take you to the movies." sang Riku.

"Let me take you to the show." sang Sora.

"Let me be yours ever truly." sang Riku.

"Can I make your gardens grow?" finished Sora.

They laughed then another voice came in.

"From the Houses of the Holy." came in the voice of Kairi.

They turned to look at her, she looked at them, chocolate chips all over Riku's face and the wall, and they all laughed hysterically.

"So, the two of you are coming to the beach today right? Where gonna party from sun up till sun down." Said Kairi.

"What's the occasion?" Riku asked.

"Does there NEED to be an occasion to have fun silly?" said Kairi.

"Will YOU heed the master's call Riku?" asked Sora who once again parodied Zeppelin.

For this he got a slap in the head by Kairi.

"I am NOT his master." Said Kairi.

"She's right Sora, if she was, we'd have sex without end, all three of us." Said Riku.

The two boys laughed uncontrollably from the blush that emitted from Kairi.

"Yeah Kairi, we'll be there."

Kairi put on a huge smile.

"Okay guys see you there then." She said and with that she left.

"Hey Sora, we'll I'm gonna get a bathing suit on to head for the beach, meet you here in 15?"

"Sure Riku." Answered Sora.

With that Riku left and walked back to his empty house, that's the good part about Destiny Island, no parents. Riku loved life like that. After the fifteen minutes had expired he re met Sora outside his house, and together they walked down a bit to the beach. When they got there they were greeted by Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"Hey there, Sora and Riku!" yelled Tidus.

"Ya man, nice of you to visit tu de." exclaimed Wakka.

"So, guys whats the game plan for today?" asked Riku.

"Glad you asked Riku cause we're breaking off into two teams of three and having three events, whoever losses best two out of three pays for dinner for the six of us at the most expensive restaurant on the Island!" said Kairi.

"O man, that'll leave me broke!" yelled Sora.

"Anyway what three events and teams are we having Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"Well for the teams, its me, Sora and Tidus vs. Riku, you, and Wakka, and as for the events. In the first event we will swim to the small island out a bit, and whoever gets there first gets 5 points, second gets 4, third gets 3, and so on and so forth, whatever team has the most points at the end WINS THE FIRST EVENT. I'll explain the others after this one." she said. With that they took there spot to begin the first event.

Riku was fairly confident, he knew he was a good swimmer, he just wasn't sure how Tidus and Selphie were. Even if he got first, if they got last and second to last, they lost, and Riku REALLY didn't want to have to pay for a dinner of six. At the most expensive restaurant that would be about $100's a person if they split it between the three losers. Then he heard Kairi yell GO and he dove to swim. When Riku swam a bit of a ways he turned to see how the others were doing while swimming. Someone was right at his side, while one more was just a bit behind him, then one was just a bit behind that person, and the last two were way behind. Not knowing who it was beside him he pushed himself hard, but the other person did too. After intense swimming he made it to the small island just a bit before the other person. He turned to see that Wakka was the person right beside him. As they greeted Sora came up, he got third place. A few seconds later Kairi emerged followed by Tidus then Selphie in last. So for Sora's team it was a total of 6 points, compared to his teams 9, they had won the first event.

"Wakka that was really good, I had no idea you were such a good swimmer." complimented Riku.

"Ya, tank you for de compliment Riku, but I didn't know I was DAT good either, I felt as if someting possessed me and made me swim faster, crazy right?"

"Yeah….crazy." said Riku slowly.

He had a look of concern on his face, he was hearing that laugh again that he heard when he woke up, but he soon shrugged it off and went to Kairi for the second event.

"The next event is an AWESOME game of beach volleyball!" said Kairi. "the first team to 11 points wins."

Everyone walked to one of the many volleyball nets on the island and got in place. Sora got in position for the first serve. The serve was bumped up by Selphie and slammed down by Riku for a point. Now Riku served and hit it clear out, he was a terrible server and he knew it. The score was 1-1. Next up was Kairi to serve, she racked up a total of six more points for her team before Wakka made a nice running dig to stop her making the game 2-7. Now Sephie served and put the game all the way to 9-8, it was a close match. Next to serve was Tidus who Riku knew was just as bad as him. Tidus threw the ball up and pounded it harder then the eye could catch.

"Whoa, how'd I do that?" he exclaimed.

Once again Riku heard that laughter, but now it was getting intense, his head was pounding, he didn't even notice as Tidus scored the last two points for the win. The laugher just got louder and a voice echoed

"Have to make this interesting."

The laugher just continued to get louder and louder, so loud that Riku passed out.

He woke up later on with Kairi and Sora at his bed side. They had him a nice meal and utensils ready. Sora handed them to him.

"What happened Riku?" asked Sora.

"Yeah Riku, you took quite a fall there, I'm just happy we were on the sand or you might have gotten really hurt." said Kairi.

"I..I..I don't.." Riku started to say again but the laugher came back, his head was spinning he didn't even know what he was doing.

The next thing he knew his hand picked up the knife he was cutting his food with and aiming it at his heart and his mind had no say about it.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Sora who threw himself at Riku and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you Riku? If this is still about giving into the darkness you've got to let it go!" yelled Kairi.

"Its not that simple Kairi, its really…" Riku started to say but Sora interrupted.

"Yes it is Riku! Come on Riku! Please for us, for your friendship, please let it go." pleaded Sora. He had tears in his eyes.

"Alright Sora for you…" said Riku.

Then his head felt like it was going to explode all he saw was white, and then he was back to the right time zone. He was vomiting on the sand, Tsuna standing directly in front of him.

"Well, Well, Well, look who made it back first, Riku of all people." mocked Tsuna.

"You…do you know what you put me through?" yelled Riku, his Keyblade was out.

"Of course, I was there the whole time, who do you think gave your friends those super human powers? It was delightful to see you like that, actually having fun and pain at the same time."

"But what was the point of that? How did it make me stronger, how did that make me face my greatest fear, cause let me tell you, its not suicide." Blurted Riku.

"No stupid, your biggest challenge was forgiving yourself, and you finally did, now take a seat, wait for the others, get rest, clean yourself up, you know you can't take me alone." said Tsuna logically.

Riku looked at him with great distrust.

"You have my word I won't do a thing to harm you, and you know my word is my bond, your King must have told you." he said nodding to Mickey's knocked out body.

Riku nodded and figured it would be nice to get some sleep.

* * *

Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stay tooned cause our Final Fantasy friends are next! 


End file.
